mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Jasprosesprite^2
- Rosesprite = - Jaspersprite = }} |caption = |first = 7590 |title = |age = |style = Perfect grammar and syntax (same as Rose). Uses Rose's purple for text and Jaspersprite's pink for her name. Talks in a very excited, blunt way, with virtually no filter. Is very dark at times. Uses the :3 face, as well as oddly placed exclamation marks!! ! |relations = Rose - Corresponding player and alternate retcon-timeline self of first tier prototyping component Roxy - Corresponding player Jaspers/Jaspersprite - Sprite form was the second tier prototyping component; Jaspers was a component of sprite's Jaspersprite component Nepeta/Nepetasprite - flushed crush (likely abandoned) Davepetasprite^2 - "sibling" |aka = ridiculous cat-rose, hilarious chesire cat rose, jasprose, jasp, jaspycat |home = |planet = |like = |hate = |music = |pesterlogs = A6A6I5 = |none}} (6 pp.) |none}} (31 pp.) |none}} (6 pp.) |none}} (2 pp.) |none}} (7 pp.) |none}} (5 pp.) |none}} |none}} (3 pp.) |none}} (3 pp.) |none}} (2 pp.) |none}} (6 pp.) |none}} (4 pp.) |none}} (2 pp.) |none}} (6 pp.) }} Jasprosesprite^2 is both the sprite of Rose Lalonde and Roxy Lalonde in the post-retcon timeline of Homestuck. She has been prototyped twice: from the corpse of Rose and from Jaspersprite, both from the previous timeline. However, she herself states that she appears to have gained access to the memories of several other doomed versions of Rose and Jaspers. Biography Rosesprite is prototyped by Jaspersprite from the corpse of pre-retcon Rose, who had previously been buried on the Land of Wind and Shade by Roxy. She then went to the players' victory platform along with Jaspersprite, where she met many other characters, including her own post-retcon version. While talking to Rose, Rosesprite notes that she is now the . She later volunteers to set up portals around the incipisphere. When Jaspersprite gets excited about seeing everybody happy after Jane woke up, he decides to hug Rosesprite, resulting in their merging and the creation of Jasprosesprite^2. She starts talking non-stop, to the shock of everyone still on the platform at the time, and then goes to various planets to see what everyone else is up to. She returns to the platform to bring Jane to her own planet so that she can meet her pre-scratch self, Nannasprite. Jasprose then goes to the Land of Mounds and Xenon to prototype Nepeta's head into Jake's kernelsprite, creating Nepetasprite. They go on a brief Alice in Wonderland-themed date using the fridge with Gamzee inside as a table. She freaks out when Nepetasprite combines with Davesprite, forming Davepetasprite^2. After this, they take up a conversation that ends when Davepetasprite^2 flies off to catch up with Arquiusprite. She appears at some points of Collide helping Jane and Nannaprite travel through her portals, as well as battling the Condesce. She is later seen hanging out with Gcatavrosprite and some Consorts on Derse and probably lives on Earth C by then. Personality and traits Jasprosesprite^2 has claws, cat ears, a feline mouth, and facial tentacles gained from Jaspersprite while having the body of Derse Dreamer Rose. Unlike most sprites, Jasprose has the unique traits of a "sprite^2": a constantly fluctuating color scheme, a glowing aura outside of a transparent aura, and defined legs. The legs may, in a sense, be the functional result of two tails from two different sprites. Just like Davepeta, Jasprose wears an outfit that is mostly the dream self clothes of one of her components (Rose, in this case), except with Rose's Light symbol incorporated into the Derse moon, and Jaspersprite's Eldritch Princess hat. This was originally speculated to be a reference to the fact that Rose was the princess of Derse, a purple-themed planet closely related to the Horrorterrors, while Jaspersprite's prototyping involved a purple eldritch puppet dressed as a princess, but it now appears that dream self outfits are the norm for squaredsprites. Not to mention, Jaspers was prototyped along with the stuffed squiddle princess, so that is the exact origin of the Eldritch Princess hat. Jasprosesprite is extremely communicative and frank, stating that cats don't have any reason to disguise their thoughts. She blurts out everything she is thinking (much like people in Trickster Mode), something Rose, who is one of her components, would never do. Jasprose has a tendency to give strange comments about people and appears to be very sensual: she deliberately called Jane in a similar way Dave did earlier on, stated that she is and called her , called Jake , and stated that Dirk has . She is also due to the fact that Jaspers' love for Rose . Davepeta also mentioned that being merged with a cat made the combination She tends to use cat-orientated similes and metaphors: , , . Relations Rose Lalonde Jasprose's relation to Rose is one of quite ill content on the latter's part. Jasprose irritates Rose to say the least. The first time she began it got on Rose's nerves in record time, and she . Roxy Lalonde Roxy is Jasprose's Mother figure/partial owner. They are much more receptive to Jasprose's shenanigans than Rose, not that Jasprose seems to differentiate between the treatments. Nepeta/Nepetasprite Jasprose had a huge crush on Nepeta. The flushed feelings probably originally came from Jaspers, but in a conversation with Davepeta, Jasprose says both halves of her wanted to have a relationship with her. Davepetasprite^2 Davepetasprite is more like a sibling than anything else. They are both the only sprites^2, and therefore share a bond. Jasprose wasn't at all enthusiastic when Davepeta was formed, though, which had never happened before. At first, she called them Dave, since She warmed up to them after this, however, and was much friendlier. She still doesn't act nearly as exuberant around them as everyone else. Trivia *Her main text is in while her name is , highlighting the fact that each sprite combined to make Jasprosesprite^2 was a different color. **Interestingly, in her first dialogue, Roxy's is briefly used, as opposed to Jaspersprite's original one. ***This is carried over from before; Jaspersprite had started using Roxy's text color . However, it reverts back to Jaspersprite's old color when he , then goes back to Roxy's color again when . The newly-formed Jasprosesprite^2 starts using Jaspersprite's color for her name when Roxy returns with Calliope . *When she is , she says a phrase similar to two other sprites, of which one is her brother. *She is the first sprite shown to have been prototyped with another sprite, with the possible exception of Caliborn/Calliope's kernelsprite(s). She is also the first triple/quadruple prototyped sprite, being a mix of Eldritch Princess plush, Jaspers, Rose, and Jaspersprite. *It is probable she retained her Seer of Light powers. It is unknown if the Eldritch Princess plush part of the sprite will have an effect on those, as Rose's powers were affected by the Horrorterrors. *She (in color scheme, personality, , tendency to rhyme on rare occasions) strongly resembles the Cheshire Cat. This was noted by Roxy when she referred to her as . Category:Homestuck characters Category:Sprites